O ultimo por do Sol
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: A história de Aioros e Kaili, que sempre se amaram mas nunca falaram e quando finalmente conseguem, já era um pouco tarde.Pelo menos viram juntos o por do sol daquela tarde quente.
1. Capítulo 1

O Ultimo por do Sol

**O Ultimo por do Sol**

**1 : Os sentimentos do grande guerreiro**

A chuva estava começando a cair enquanto a bela jovem de longos cabelos dourados e lisos corria pelo bosque próximo ao santuário, seu vestido azul rodado já estava todo molhado assim como seus cabelos, sua pele era branca e macia e seus olhos azuis escuros, ela correu até uma pequena praça com alguns bancos e árvores e lá pegou um garotinho de cabelos dourados no colo e começou a correr com ele até chegar a um pequeno vilarejo que se encontra ao lado do santuário, um vilarejo com poucas casas, sendo elas muito simples.Já muito cansada, ela logo entrou dentro de uma das casas, uma casa pequena com alguns detalhes de madeira, fechou a porta e colocou a criança sentada no sofá pouco antes de sentar ao seu lado para descançar.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela se levantou e foi até a cômoda do quarto, pegando algumas toalhas pois pretendia dar banho na criança para que o mesmo não ficasse doente e quando já estava voltando com as toalhas nas mãos, alguem bateu na porta e entrou devagar, era um jovem de cabelos curtos e castanhos claros, ele estava carregando nas costas uma grande caixa dourada e reluzente, seus olhos eram azuis e ele usava uma faixa vermelha na testa.

-Kaili ! olhe só isso vocês se molharam todos ! vão acabar ficando doentes ... –o jovem vai até Kaili a abraçando.

-Não se preocupe Aioros, eu vou dar um banho em Aioria agora mesmo ! –ela olhava para ele, sorrindo.

-Ah que bom ... não quero que fique doente.

-Não vou ficar, mas e você hein ? também está todo molhado olha só ! ... como foi o treinamento com seu amigo Shura ?

-Até que foi bom, mas bem cansativo ... faz poucos dias que voltei para a Grécia, então ainda não estou acostumado ! –Ele ainda a abraçava, acariciando seu rosto e fazendo-a ficar estava sentado no sofá, olhando para eles.

-A-aioros ...

-Errr ... bem, eu ... eu tenho que ir até a casa de sagitário agora, para arrumar algumas coisas, depois eu volto aqui pra passar a tarde com vocês, está bem ?

-Você promete que volta ? – Kaili abria a porta para ele, sorrindo.

-Eu prometo.

Aioros então saiu correndo, carregando a pesada caixa de sua armadura do vilarejo e rapidamente foi até o santuário de Athena, passando por todas as casas até chegar a sua, a de sagitário, entrou e subiu as escadas, deixando a caixa próxima da porta de seu quarto, entrou e se sentou na cama, olhando para o chão.

-Eu me sinto tão bem quando estou com ela ... ela me alegra, é tão bom ve-la sorrir ... eu acho que ... realmente a amo.

Ele deu um sorriso e se levantou, indo até o banheiro para tomar um banho.

-x-

Aioria estava dentro da banheira cheia de espuma, todo feliz brincando com um patinho amarelo de borracha enquanto Kaili dava banho nele, rindo junto com o pequeno leonino que fazia palhaçadas.O banheiro não era muito grande, era todo branco com alguns detalhes dourados, os vidros da janela e do espelho estavam embassados e o chão todo molhado. Kaili estava colocando xampoo em seu cabelo e o esfregando com seus delicados dedos quando Aioros veio em sua mente.

-"Eu sinto meu coração bater mais forte quando estou junto com ele ... quando ele voltou para a Grécia, eu fiquei tão feliz em reve-lo, o abraçei tão forte, não queria mais me separar dele ... mas será ? acho que sim ... devo estar mesmo apaixonada por ele ..."

-Kai ?! –Aioria tentava chamá-la de olhos fechados, ela parecia estar hipnotizada e não o ouviu, e então ele ficou chaqualhando o patinho pra lá e pra cá até que ela voltasse. –Kaiii ?!

-Oh, perdão Aioria querido ... anh ... o que foi ?

-Entrou xampoo nos meus olhos, está ardendo ! –ele solvava o brinquedo e balançava os braços pra cima e pra baixo.

-Desculpe !! Ai meu Zeus, calma calma, já vou enxaguar não abra os olhos ! –diz ela toda desesperada, jogando água nos cabelos dele, pegando a toalha e enxugando seu rosto.-Pronto !

-Ufa, que alívio, achei que iria ficar cego ! –ele abria um grande sorriso para ela, que o retribuiu ainda um pouco pensativa.

-Kaii, você é namorada do meu irmão não é ? –Aioria perguntava naturalmente.

-Anh o que ?! n-n-namorada ? ... er, não sou não ...

-Que pena ... mas eu acho que meu irmão gosta de você, sabia ? porque esses dias eu o vi dormindo abraçado com aquele quadro que está nós três, a foto foi tirada antes dele sair daqui, eu ainda era um bebê.

-Querido ... eu ... bem ... vamos para o quarto né ?! –ela logo o pegava no colo, colocando-o sobre uma cadeira de madeira enquanto o enxugava.

-"Será que Aioria fala sério ? ... "

A chuva já havia parado e o sol voltava a iluminar o pequeno vilarejo, dentro de sua casa, Kaili e Aioria estavam sentados nas cadeiras junto a mesa da cozinha, fazendo bomboms de não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça, ainda estava pensando em Aioros quando o mesmo entrou pela porta e foi até eles, sentando ao seu lado.

-Demorei ?

-Não ... não demorou, que bom que veio, Aioros ... –ela sorria para Aioros, que colocou uma das mãos sobre a sua.

-Jamais deixaria de vir, para ficar aqui com você ...

-O amor é mesmo lindo ... –Aioria entrava no meio dos dois, com um pedaço de chocolate na boca.

-Aioria ! pare já com isso ... –O sagitáriano dava alguns tapinhas no ombro do irmão, Kaili estava super vermelha.

-Desculpem ! ... irmão, vamos treinar hoje ? –Aioria não parava de comer chocolate.

-Vamos sim, mas hoje o nosso treino será mais tarde, pois estou cansado ... fora que ... quero ficar aqui ... –ele olhava para Kaili que ainda estava com o rosto corado, sorrindo. -Er ... Aioria !! se comer tanto assim vai engordar ! largue já essa caixa de chocolate !

-Não ! deixe-me comer ! eu preciso de chocolate !!

-Larga isso ! larga já Aioria ! –Aioros tentava tirar a caixa praticamente vazia das mãos de seu irmão enquanto Kaili dava altas risadas dos dois.

Os três passaram a tarde toda alí, comendo os deliciosos bomboms feitos por Kaili, Aioria comeu tanto que acabou dormindo no sofá.Depois de um tempo, Aioros acordou seu irmão pois tinham que ir para o treino, ele chamou Kaili para ir junto e então sairam do vilarejo, rumo a um grande campo que havia alí perto.A tarde já estava no fim e o por do sol era lindo, o céu estava alaranjado, ao chegarem no campo, Kaili ficou sentada em uma pedra enquanto observava os dois irmãos apoiou os braços em cima dos joelhos e não parava de olhar para Aioros, que quebrava algumas rochas tentando ensinar seu irmão.

-"Como é bom estar perto dele ... "

-Veja Kaili !! eu consegui, consegui ! –Aioria pulava que nem doido lá do outro lado do campo a chamando, pois tinha conseguido quebrar uma rocha grande.

-Que bom meu querido !! continue assim ! –Ela acenava para ele.

A cada dia que se passava, Aioria melhorava mais em seus treinamentos, realmente seu irmão mais velho Aioros era muito forte e estava o ensinando bem, Kaili quase todos os dias os acompanhava nos treinamentos, pois ela se sentia muito bem perto de Aioros, se sentia protegida também.

Ao final do treinamento daquele dia, Aioros e Aioria ficaram um pouco na casa de Kaili e depois voltaram para a casa de Sagitário, aquele dia havia sido muito bom para os três.


	2. Capítulo 2

2 : A mudança no Santuário

**.**

**2 : A mudança no Santuário**

Já havia feito quatro meses desde que Aioros voltou para a Grécia e tudo estava tranquilo no santuário e seus arredores até aquele dia, Kaili acordou assustada pois ouviu muitos gritos e pessoas correndo por alí perto, logo percebeu que havia algo errado e se levantou logo, se trocando e saindo de sua casa, pretendia ir até a casa de sagitário.

Pelo caminho, encontrou vários guerreiros feridos e parou para ajudá-los, tentando saber o que estava acontecendo, o grupo que encontrou estavam em cinco.

-Não vá para o santuário jovem ! poderá ser morta ! –um dos guerreiros falava com Kaili enquanto a mesma enrolava um pedaço de pano em um profundo corte em seu braço.

-Mas porque ? o que houve no santuário ?

-Não sei direito ... mas ... o grande mestre ... não é mais o mesmo, ele está cruel !

-Aioros ... –ela logo se levantava rapidamente e começava a subir correndo as escadas rumo ao santuário, pretendia mesmo ir até lá e não ouviu o que o guerreiro ferido estava falando para ela.

Ao chegar no santuário, conseguiu passar pela casa de áries com facilidade, pois estava vazia, e ao chegar perto da casa de touro, se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra ao ver uma briga feia envolvendo alguns cavaleiros de prata, estavam se machucando de verdade e ninguém alí parecia querer parar a confusão, Kaili estava desesperada, queria logo conseguir passar por alí sem ser vista e ir até a casa de sagitário, mas não sabia como, ela não corria rápido e não possuia nenhuma habilidade de alí observando a briga enquanto pensava em como sair dalí e seguir em frente, mas logo alguém segurou sua boca para que ela não gritasse e puxou seus braços para trás.

-Calma, sou eu Shura ! Aioros me pediu para avisá-la para não sair de sua casa, mas como posso ver você já fez isso ... então vou levá-la até a casa de Sagitário para ve-los e depois vou traze-la de volta para casa, tudo bem ?

Kaili apenas balançava a cabeça positivamente e então Shura a segurou apenas com o braço direito e correu pelas escadas do santuário.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio logo chegou até a casa de sagitário, deixando Kaili na porta e ficou tomando conta da entrada para que ninguém a abriu a porta e a puxou para dentro, a abraçando forte.

-Kaili ! o que está fazendo aqui ?! pelo amor de Zeus peça para Shura levá-la de volta, aqui é perigoso demais para você ! –Ele parecia desesperado, Aioria estava sentado no sofá da sala, brincando com um urso de pelúcia.

-Não poderia ficar tranquila até te ver ! estava preocupada ... Aioros, o que houve aqui ?!!

-Se acalme Kai ... tudo ficará bem ... é que ... com a chegada de Athena como um bebê, não sei, o grande mestre ... não é mais a mesma pessoa ... ele está diferente, dando ordens estranhas, todos os guerreiros estão com medo.

-Diferente ... ?

-Sim ... estou desconfiado de que seja outra pessoa, sei lá, minha mente está confusa demais ...

-Outra pessoa ? ... nossa, mas que coisa ...

-Pois é ... só espero que tudo acabe bem aqui ... pelo que sei vários guerreiros e cavaleiros de prata estão feridos, se metendo em brigas ... Kai ! volte para sua casa, por favor !! assim que as coisas se acalmarem por aqui, prometo que vou até lá te ver, tá ? –ele tentava a acalmar, acariciando seu rosto.

-Está bem Aioros ... vou ficar lá te esperando, por favor vá ! –Ela dava um beijo demorado em seu rosto e logo abria a porta encontrando-se novamente com fica apenas a observá-la.

-Podemos voltar então ?

-Sim Shura ... por favor, me leve embora ...

-Suba ! –Shura fica de joelhos para que ela possa subir em suas costas, ao subir, ele segurou suas pernas e logo começou a correr, descendo as escadarias do santuário, já estavam chegando até a casa de virgem quando viram outra briga envolvendo cavaleiros de prata e alguém chamou pelo cavaleiro.

-Shura !! por favor ! fale para eles paparem de brigar ! vão acabar se matando ... –um guerreiro todo ferido, se apoiando em uma pilastra falava com o cavaleiro, desesperado.

-Mas é que eu tenho que levar a ...

-Shura ... –Kaili desce de suas costas, arrumando o vestido.- Pode ajudá-los ... eu vou correndo daqui até a minha vila, não se preocupe que ficarei bem.

-Tem certeza Kaili ? ... Aioros vai ficar bravo comigo quando saber que não te deixei na porta de sua casa ...

-Está tudo bem, ajude-os antes que se matem, até mais ! –A jovem de cabelos dourados logo se despedia do cavaleiro de capricórnio apenas acenando com uma das mãos e dá as costas, voltando a correr pelas escadas.

-Se cuide Kaili ... Aioros te ama, não quer te ver machucada ... MAS QUE CONFUSÃO É ESSA ?!! ONDE ESTÁ SHAKA ??! –Shura logo ia correndo até a briga do lado de fora da casa de virgem, quase todos alí estavam gravemente feridos.

-x-

Kaili já havia passado pela casa de leão e estava a caminho da casa de câncer quando ouviu vozes e se escondeu atrás do muro da a ficar desesperada quando conseguiu ouvir o que os homens alí perto falavam.

-Ei ... se ver algum intruso no santuário, mate ...está bem ? se não cumprirmos as ordens do grande mestre, nós que acabaremos torturados e mortos pelo mesmo ! –Um deles falava, dando alguns murros do outro lado do muro que Kaili estava.

-Não é melhor se apenas colocássemos eles para fora do santuário ? e se aparecerem mulheres ? crianças ?!

-Matem todos !! essa foi a ordem ! quer morrer ?

-Não ...

-Ai meu Deus ... o que eu faço agora ? –Kaili juntava as mãos próximas ao queixo, rezando para conseguir fugir dalí sem que eles a vissem. –Acho que vou passar por trás da casa ... assim não vão me ver, e aí eu volto a correr ...

Ela logo respirou fundo e tomou coragem, começou a andar lentamente pela parte de trás da casa de câ o céu estivesse azul e limpo e pássaros sobrevoavam tranquilamente sobre as casas, a situação no santuário não estava nada bem.O que será que aconteceu com o bondoso grande mestre ? era o que Kaili pensava enquanto passava por aquele caminho, e antes de sair de trás da casa quando já havia avistado as escadas, foi abordada por dois guerreiros do santuário.

-Ora vejam só ... mas o que uma moça tão linda faz aqui no santuário em um dia como este ? –O homem de longos cabelos azulados se aproximava de Kaili, prendendo-a na parede.

-Eu ... eu só ... eu preciso ir embora ! –Ela tentava passar por de baixo dos braços dele, mas não conseguia.

-Ir embora ?! ... sinto muito minha linda, mas você fica ! –o outro guerreiro, de cabelos negros e lisos na altura dos ombros também se aproximava de Kaili, colocando uma das mãos em sua perna, subindo por sua coxa e levantando seu vestido.

-Isso mesmo ! hahahahaha ! ei ... o que acha se antes de a matarmos, nos divertíssemos um pouquinho com ela ? seu corpo é perfeito, seria um desperdício !

-Gostei da idéia ! realmente seria desperdício ... hahaha ! –Antes que o homem pudesse tentar abrir o primeiro botão de seu vestido, um cosmo familiar e amigável se aproxima deles e em um único golpe, atinge os dois homens como uma espada afiada e eles caem mortos no chão, Kaili olha para o outro lado para saber de onde veio tal golpe e vê Shura com um dos braços esticados para o alto, ele logo corre até ela.

-Está tudo bem Kaili ?!

-Sim, Shura ... Obrigada ... essa foi mesmo por pouco ...

O cavaleiro volta a carregá-la nas costas, levando-a finalmente para a vila onde morava.

-"Eu espero que Aioros fique bem ... "


	3. Capítulo 3

3 : Medo acalmado pelo amor

**.**

**3 : Medo acalmado pelo amor**

Aquela manhã estava passando muito devagar para Kaili, cada minuto parecia durar horas para ela, que estava dentro de sua casa e andava para lá e para cá sobre o tapete vermelho da pequena sala enquanto esperava que Aioros entrasse pela porta, estava preocupada e queria vê-lo, abraçá-lo o quanto antes.A jovem permaneceu com uma das mãos fechada sobre a boca, olhando para baixo, não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça, mas estava com medo do santuário, embora Shura tenha matado os dois homens que tentaram abusá-la e matá-la, haviam muitos outros lá dentro com más intenções assim como aqueles e por isso não queria mais voltar para lá, a menos que seja na companhia de seu amado, mais alguns minutos se passaram e então finalmente alguém bate na porta e entra pela mesma, era Aioros, ele foi correndo até ela e a abraçou forte.

-Kaili ! ... que bom que está bem ... Shura me disse o que aconteceu ...

-Sim Aioros, estou bem ! É ... mas não fique chateado com ele ... ele me deixou descer sozinha porque teve que parar uma briga feia perto da casa de virgem ...

-Não se preocupe, não ficarei chateado com meu amigo ... mas estava preocupado com você ...

-Eu também, não imagina o quanto ... Aioros ?! ... que tal se fossemos dar uma volta ? sabe aquele grande bosque que tem atrás do vilarejo ? eu conheço um caminho lá dentro que dá num templo enorme e abandonado ! ... e lá perto tem um lago limpinho, podemos nadar ! diga que sim ! –Ela colocava as duas mãos sobre o rosto do sagitáriano, que sorriu para ela.

-Claro que sim ... será ótimo passar a tarde com você em um lugar assim, Kai ...

Ela retribue o doce sorriso para ele, segurando em sua mão e levando-o até a íram de mãos dadas e todas as pessoas que passavam por alí no vilarejo olhavam para eles, pois se pareciam um casal de estavam na parte de trás do pequeno vilarejo e entraram no í na entrada, tinha uma pequena praça gramada com alguns bancos de madeira, e algumas pessoas descançavam alí, com seus filhos e cã pelo lugar ainda movimentado e entraram em uma espécie de trilha, Aioros logo se viu perdido lá dentro, mas Kaili sabia o caminho pois sempre estava lá, gostava de ir e ficar lá sozinha por horas, o lugar era mesmo muito tranquilo e abandonado, enquanto passavam pela trilha, ouviam o canto de muitos pássaros e vários deles sobrevoavam alí, o dia estava claro e quente.

Finalmente chegaram no templo depois de tanto andarem, era branco e todo encardido, algumas pilastras e paredes quebradas e não havia nada do lado de dentro, o casal entrou só para que Aioros pudesse conheçer e lá dentro, os raios de sol invadiam o local pelas estreitas janelas no alto das paredes logo puxou Aioros pela mão para fora dalí e o levou até o lago que ficava alí pertinho, o sol quente iluminava a água cristalina e limpa, várias pedras grandes cercavam o lago junto com algumas árvores e logo se aproximaram da água, observando.

-Humm ... que dia maravilhoso, um lugar perfeito, com a pessoa perfeita ... –Aioros olha para Kaili, que sorri, ficando com o rosto corado. –Vamos nadar ! olha pra lá pra mim tirar a roupa.

-Tá ! –Kaili logo colocava as mãos no rosto e se virava, ficando de costas para Aioros que tirava peça por peça de sua roupa. –"Ai meu Deus ... "

-Vou pular na água ! –O sagitáriano logo dava alguns passos rápidos e mergulhava de cabeça com os braços para frente na água, indo para a superfície e balançando os cabelos. –Sua vez Kai ! vou virar pra lá ...

-Está bem ... não olha hein ... –Ela tirou as sandalhas e deixou-as junto dos sapatos de Aioros, tirou o vestido e a calçinha, ficando entrou na água até uma altura que desse para esconder os seios, o que quase não adiantou muito pois a água era muito clara, e foi até ele. –Pronto !

-Posso olhar ?! hehe

-Claro que pode o bobo !

Aioros se vira, sorrindo para ela e olhando para seus ombros nus.

-Vamos mergulhar ! –Ele segura em sua mão e a puxa para dentro do grande lago, mergulhando tranquilamente com ela ( isso me lembrou o filme A lagoa azul xD ), como estava sendo bom aquele momento para os do lago, ambos estavam se vendo sem roupa alguma, mas não se importavam, de repente perderam a vegonha de tudo, aquele maravilhoso sentimento falou mais alto, nadaram até a superfície e Aioros subiu primeiro, quando Kaili subiu ele pôde ver seus avantajados seios, ela jogou os longos cabelos para trás e colocou os braços na frente do corpo, mas ele segurou em seus pulsos carinhosamente, abrindo seus braços e a abraçando, encostando os corpos.

-A-Aioros ...

-Nada melhor do que passar a tarde junto da mulher que amo.

-Aioros ... –Kaili olhava para ele, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Eu te amo, sempre te amei ...

-E-eu ... eu também ... nunca aguentava ficar longe de você, pensava sempre em você, eu te amo Aioros ...

O sagitáriano sorriu para ela, deslizando as mãos até suas costas e a puxando para mais perto, fechando os olhos e tocando seus lábios nos dela, pouco a pouco beijando-a com carinho e o beijava de mesmo modo, enquanto o abraçava e acariciava sua nuca com os a empurrou para trás, até encostarem em uma grande pedra, e lá ficou a beijar o delicado pescoço de Kaili, pouco antes de pegá-la no colo e levá-la para cima da pedra, deitando-a no chão e ficando por cima dela.

-Você quer ?

-Sim, Aioros ...

Ele acariciou seu rosto corado, logo voltando a beijá-la, passando uma de suas mãos por cada curva do corpo de sua minutos foram passando, aos poucos, Aioros tirava a sua pureza, mas dava lhe em troca muito prazer e carinho, alguma coisa alí dizia para os dois para que se entregassem a esse amor de terminarem, já cansados, Kaili ficou deitada sobre o peito de Aioros, que a abraçava com um dos braços enquanto o outro deixou atrás da cabeça, estavam felizes e finalmente juntos.

Decidiram então voltar para casa, mas estavam tranquilos e se vestiram de pegarem o caminho da trilha, quando ainda estavam alí perto do templo abandonado, viram algo especial, Kaili apontou para o horizonte e lá estava o sol se pondo, estava lindo aquele fim de tarde, nunca haviam visto algo mais belo, o céu estava alaranjado e as nuvens pareciam até que eram rosas claro e amarelas, os pássaros, sobrevoavam cantando pela grande paisagem, a luz do sol chegava até a refletir na água do lago transparente e a leve brisa batia em seus rostos, fazendo com que seus cabelos balançassem virou-se para ela e a puxou para um forte abraço, ficaram alí por um tempo, observando o sol.

-Sabe Kaili ... estar aqui com você, é simplesmente perfeito ... eu me esqueci de tudo, só o que me vem à mente, é você ...

-Também estou me sentindo assim Aioros ... não desejo outra coisa a não ser você, o seu carinho, sua companhia.

-Eu te amo demais ... protegerei você de tudo.

-Eu também, te amo muito, Aioria vai ficar feliz quando saber, né ?

-Com certeza ... ele te adora ...

-Aioros, quero ficar com você ... por toda a eternidade ...

-Toda a eternidade ... eu juro.

Ele a beijou novamente, logo segurando em sua mão e andando junto com ela, rumo a entrada da trilha do andando, ainda olhavam para aquela linda paisagem, mas não sabiam ... que aquele seria o ultimo por do sol.


	4. Capítulo 4

4 : Noite de tristeza

**.**

**4 : Noite de tristeza**

Depois de terem passado a tarde juntos, Aioros levou Kaili de volta para sua casa e voltou para a casa de sagitário, a jovem estava muito feliz, estava tranquila dentro de seu quarto, sentada na poltrona e só pensava em Aioros, no quanto o amava, queria logo encontrá-lo de novo, Chegou a pensar que as coisas lá no santuário de Athena haviam se acalmado, mas estava enganada, começou a ouvir gritos de crianças e mulheres vindos do lado de fora de sua casa, parecia ser alí mesmo pelo vilarejo, mesmo com medo, Kaili se levantou de onde estava, calçou o par de sandalhas brancas e foi até a janela da sala, abrindo a cortina e tentando ver de onde vinha a gritaria, pôde ver alguns homens violentando mãe e filho, uma criança, eles estavam amarrados em uma árvore e os homens batiam forte nos dois com uma espécie de taco.

-Ai meu Deus ... isso é coisa do santuário ... ! –Kaili colocava as mãos na boca ao ver tamanha crueldade.Não aguentou ficar alí parada apenas observando e resolveu sair para tentar ajudar as pessoas, abriu logo a porta e foi correndo até os homens, que quando a viram se aproximar, a olharam dos pés á cabeça, sorrindo maliciosamente para a mesma.

-O que estão fazendo ?!! parem já com isso, por favor não batam mais neles !

-Ora vejam só ... mas que jovem corajosa !

-Parem, por favor ... é uma mulher e uma criança ! como podem fazer isso ?! –Kaili se ajoelhava no chão e lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

-Esses dois aí, foram falar besteiras de nós para o grande mestre ... quase morremos ! estou apenas ensinando a não se meter com gente errada ...

-Mas ela fez certo ! se você fez algo de errado, era para ser punido !!

-Mulher ... não seja tão atrevida ... quer apanhar também, é ?

-Façam o que quiser, mas soltem eles ! são inocentes, indefesos, não teem culpa alguma sobre isto !!

-Hehehehe ! mais uma pra morte ! pega ela ! –um dos homens ordenava que o outro a pegasse.

-Me larga ! me larga ! AIOROOOOS !!

-x-

Aioros e Shura estavam lutando juntos naquela noite, o santuário mais uma vez estava sendo invadido e o grande mestre como sempre não estava nem aí, fora a invasão, os cavaleiros de prata estavam brigando por toda parte, estava uma verdadeira confusão, o sagitáriano por um instante parou, pois Kaili veio em sua mente e ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, baixou a guarda e ficou olhando para o chão.

-Aioros cuidado !! –Shura gritava do outro lado e quando ele olha para frente, um guerreiro com uma lança nas mãos partia para cima dele, atacando-o.

-TROVÃO ATÔMICOOO !! –após receber o golpe, o homem caía morto do outro lado do local.

-Essa foi por pouco ! porque se distraiu assim ?!

-Não sei Shura ... Kaili ... está em perigo ... eu sinto isso.

-Se acalme amigo, ela está bem ... ela te prometeu que não sairia de casa não é ? por isso não se preocupe.

-Sim, mas ... precisamos acabar logo com isso tudo, quero vê-la !

-Então vamos esfaqueá-los ! –Shura pula empolgado de cima do muro que estava e acaba escorregando no molhado e caindo de bunda no chão.

-Hahahahahaha ... !! só você mesmo pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas Shura !

-É disso que eu gosto ... mortes. –O grande mestre, estava na sacada de seu templo, apenas observando todas as jogou os longos cabelos acinzentados para trás e deu as costas, caminhando até a porta, foi até um pequeno baú vermelho em cima de uma mesa de vidro e o abriu, segurando nas mãos o punhal dourado que lá estava. –Amanhã é o dia ... dêem adeus a sua Athena ! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Após finalmente conseguirem derrotas os guerreiros chatos que estavam invadindo o santuário, Aioros e Shura descançaram por alguns minutos e então começaram a descer as escadas, queriam logo chegar até o vilarejo proximo ao santuário e encontrar corriam, Aioros conversava com seu amigo.

-Sabe ... Shura ... hunf hunf, hoje a tarde eu e Kaili fomos a um lugar muito lindo que fica em um bosque ... hunf hunf, nadamos sem roupa no lago ! –Aioros não parava de correr e olhava para o céu estrelado.

-É mesmo ? ... e hunf, sem roupa ?!! o que ... rolou ?

- O que você hunf hunf, acha que rolou ?

-Zeus !! –Shura parecia um pouco assustado. –Eu fico feliz pelos dois, finalmente, hein ?!

-Obrigado, amigo ! hunf hunf, vamos mais depressa, estou preocupado !

-Sim !!

Quando finalmente saem da casa de áries e já estavam perto do vilarejo, quatro homens andavam tranquilamente pelo caminho de terra, carregando tacos e cordas ensanguentadas, estavam vindo de onde Kaili ve-los, Aioros perdeu a paciência e voou no pescoço de um deles, erguendo-o para o alto.

-Você veio de lá não é ?! o que é este sangue ?!! RESPONDA ! –Ele jogava o homem para o outro lado e o mesmo bate em uma árvore e caiu todo machucado no chão.

-Estavamos apenas nos vingando de algumas mulheres que nos dedaram para o grande mestre !

-Mulheres ... ? como ousam ?! "Ai meu Deus ... Kaili !" HEIN ?! COMO OUSAM BATER EM MULHERES ?!! –Aioros estava muito furioso e partiu para cima de todos de uma só vez, matando um por isso, Shura se aproxima mais das casas do vilarejo e quando desce as pequenas escadas e olha para o chão, ve um corpo familiar caído sobre o chão, debaixo de uma árvore.

-Aioros ... vem ... aqui ...

-O que foi Shura ? porque essa cara ? você ficou pálido de repente ... –Aioros se levantava do chão após matar o ultimo assassino e se aproxima de seu amigo, fitando-o. –O que foi Shura ?

-Alí ..... –ele aponta para o corpo, Aioros olha e na hora reconhece os longos fios dourados, era logo saiu correndo dalí e indo até ela, e ao se aproximar, viu que a mesma estava completamente machucada e ensanguentada, o sagitáriano se ajoelhou na sua frente, virando seu corpo para cima e puxando-o, abraçando, seu rosto estava cheio de cortes e um dos olhos ela mal conseguia segurou firme em sua mão ao ver que a mesma tinha erguido a sua com dificuldade, a procura da dele.

-A ... Aioros ...

-Kaili ! resista !! ... isso tudo vai acabar, você vai ver só !

-Não ... Aioros ... eu estou indo ... não aguentarei ... mais ...

-NÃO DIGA ISSO !! eu preciso de você Kaili eu te amo ! não me deixe meu amor !

Shura ao perceber a situação, se afastou do local, indo até a pequena praça do vilarejo e lá sentando em um dos bancos de madeira.

-Eu ... também te amo, Aioros ...

-Não morra Kaili ! AGUENTE FIRME ! NÃO MORRAAAA ! eu já matei aqueles caras que fizeram isso com você, já matei, já matei ... eu já matei ! DROGA ! ... eles te violentaram demais ... não sei como tiveram tanta coragem ...

-Fique bem ... e cuide do Aioria ... treine-o para que ... ele possa se tornar ... um cavaleiro, em breve ... –Kaili falava com a voz muito fraca, enquanto sangue escorria por sua boca.

-Não ... NÃO KAILI, NÃO ! fique aqui comigo ... eu preciso de você, não aguentarei ficar sem você ! –Aioros começa a chorar, suas lágrimas quentes caíam sobre o rosto de Kaili, que sorriu e tentou apertar sua mão com o pouco de força que ainda lhe restava.

-Eu te ... amo ... Aioros ... meu ... Anjo ... –Kaili da o ultimo suspiro, escorregando a mão machucada da mão de Aioros, virando a cabeça para o lado, morrendo, na hora seus olhos perderam o brilho.

-KAILIIIIIIIII ... !! –Ele a abraçava forte, passando as mãos por seus cabelos dourados.

_-"Em breve ... eu estarei com você, alguma coisa me diz isso ... se lembra que hoje a tarde eu jurei que ficaria com você por toda a eternidade ? ... assim será, me espere Kaili, seja onde for ... "_


	5. Capítulo 5

5 : Descanso Eterno

**.**

**5 : Descanso Eterno**

Aioros não queria dormir, ficou acordado a madrugada toda enquanto ele, Shura, Aioria e alguns amigos do santuário e dalí de perto participavam do triste enterro de Kaili.A chuva havia voltado, e estava tudo escuro, parecia que tudo havia perdido a graça no mundo, ele só conseguiu dormir por alguns minutos pela insistencia de Shura, que o levou para a casa dele, pois o mesmo não estava aguentando ficar só com Aioria na casa de sagitário, o pequeno leonino também não estava muito bem, ele considerava Kaili como uma mãe para ele, foi horrível perdê-la acordou, se encontrou sozinho no quarto, provavelmente Shura e Aioria resolveram sair e deixa-lo alí descansando, mas ele precisava tomar um ar e pensar um pouco, sua vida não lhe fazia mais sentido algum.Já se aproximava de mais ou menos uma hora da tarde, Aioros saiu da casa de capricórnio e foi até a casa de Sagitário, tomando um banho, trocando de roupa e pegando a sua armadura caso precisasse de alguma sair de sua casa, resolveu antes de ir, passar pelo túmulo de Kaili e na sala do grande mestre, para perguntar para ele o que tinha exatamente acontecido na noite anterior e porque o santuário foi invadido e ele não ter se importado.

Foi caminhando lentamente até o pequeno vilarejo que se encontrava nos arredores do santuário de Athena, o lugar estava mais vazio do que de costume, a maioria das pessoas que alí estavam, caminhavam junto com ele para o mesmo lugar, uma garotinha passou correndo por ele e lhe entregou algumas perto de um pequeno e simples cemitério que se encontrava próximo ao vilarejo onde sua amada morava, o local estava praticamente vázio e os túmulos também eram muito simples, alguns com flores depositadas, fotos, cartas, se aproximou de um dos ultímos, o de Kaili e lá colocou algumas das rosas vermelhas e se ajoelhou, ficando alí por alguns minutos, lembrando de todos os momentos bons que passaram juntos.

-Embora triste ... sonhei com você no pouco tempo que dormi, Kai. –Ele tentava segurar o choro, mas não conseguia. –Eu ... não queria mais chorar ... porque sei que de algum lugar onde você está me vendo, não iria gostar de me ver triste e chorando assim ... mas eu ... a sua morte, foi tudo tão rápido ... quando vi ... eu já estava sozinho neste mundo, sem você ao meu lado ... mas eu lhe prometo Kai, que vou lutar, acreditar ... treinarei meu querido irmão e vou sorrir ... mas sempre lembrarei de você, de seu sempre te amarei.

Aioros ainda estava alí de joelhos quando percebeu alguém parado alí atrás dele, e quando se virou viu que era seu irmão Aioria, estava com as roupas sujas e rasgadas e ele estava chorando, logo foi correndo até seu irmão mais velho o abraçando.

-Aioria ! o que está fazendo aqui ? e o seu passeio ?

-Quando íamos saindo ... eu vi você entrar aqui ... tive que vir irmão, eu ... eu estou muito triste ...

-Pare de chorar por favor ... eu também estou muito triste agora que Kaili se foi, mas temos que ser fortes ! tudo vai dar certo ... eu te prometo ...

-Promete mesmo ? ...

-Claro ! já lhe prometi algo e não cumpri por acaso ? –Aioros sorria para ele, tentando acalmá-lo

-Não ...

-Então ... está tudo bem, tá ? agora volte ao seu passeio e tente se divertir um pouco ... você está treinando muito ultimamente e ainda é uma criança, merece ...

-Tá bem, volto a noite ! –diz Aioria soltando de seu irmão, colocando uma rosa no túmulo de Kaili e correndo para fora do cemitério.

Ele se levantou ainda olhando para o nome de Kaili gravado na pedra escura do túmulo, fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu o forte vento que arrastava as folhas secas das árvores, batendo levemente em seu rosto, respirou fundo amarrando a faixa vermelha na cabeça e com passos decididos voltou para a direção do santuário.

Passou logo por todas as casas zodiacais, e chegou no grande templo do grande mestre.O lugar era completamente obscuro e silencioso, não se ouvia entrou devagar passando pelo longo corredor vazio e encontrou a porta para dentro e não o viu, entrando e caminhando até seu trono, ouviu um barulho vindo da parte de trás do salão, se aproximou das longas cortinas brancas e quando as abriu, viu o próprio grande mestre parado na frente do berço da pequena Athena segurando um punhal dourado para cima, pretendia matá-la. (...)

-Então é você ... "Saga de Gêmeos ... " (...)

-AIOROS TENTOU MATAR ATHENA !! –O Santuário todo se assustava com o grito.

-Meu melhor amigo, Aioros ... como pôde trair o santuário ? ...

Aioros não aguentava mais, deixou a armadura no chão e se deitou ao lado, ainda segurando Athena nos braç não conseguia mais se levantar, estava completamente ferido, queria salvar aquele bebê, mas estava sem esperanças, até ver um velho homem se aproximar dele ao ouvir o bebê chorar.

-Tudo ficará bem agora, Athena ...

Ele lentamente foi caindo para trás depois de ter entregue Athena áquele homem, não resistindo e caindo no chão, aos poucos sua visão escurecia, logo ficando na mais profunda escuridão da morte.

_-É uma escuridão sem fim ... meu cosmo, está se acabando ..._

_-Aioros ..._

Ele sentia o corpo flutuar no meio daquele nada, não enxergava nada, mas pôde ouvir uma voz familiar e calma chamar por seu nome, logo surge uma luz em sua frente, era mais linda do que nunca, com apenas tecidos leves e brancos cobrindo o corpo, ela se aproximou sorrindo para Aioros que ainda a observava assustado e pegou em sua mão, fazendo-o acreditar que realmente estava alí.

_-Você não demorou a vir ... mas eu senti a sua falta, Anjo ..._

_-Eu também, Kaili, não sabe o quanto, tudo o que eu quero agora é ficar com você ..._

_-Deixou seu irmão lá ..._

_-Eu sei, mas tenho certeza de que Aioria conseguirá sozinho ... ele nasceu para ser um cavaleiro, acredito nele ... e eu também espero que Saga se arrependa do que causou no santuário, na verdade, ele não teve culpa ..._

_-Você é tão bom Aioros ... de lá de cima, vamos observar Aioria recebendo a armadura de leão, vamos torcer não só por ele, mas por todos os cavaleiros da esperança ... pois ainda muita coisa vai acontecer nesta era._

_-Sim ... acreditarei em todos eles ..._

Kaili se aproximou mais dele, o abraçando fortemente, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e fechando os olhos.

_-Eu te amo Aioros._

_-Eu também te amo, Kaili ... ficaremos juntos ... por toda a eternidade._

**--FIM—**

_(Obrigado a todos que leram a fic ! Sabe, eu acho que acabei embaralhando algumas coisas ai na história, ainda mais que segui o anime, mas qualquer coisa desculpem por meus erros i.i ... um dia eu disse que nunca mais iria fazer fic triste u.u mas não aguentei xD ... só espero que me deixem reviews, por favor ... Au revoir o/ )_


End file.
